Getting Lost
by MarauderWriter101
Summary: They never knew where they would end up or who they would become. Hogwarts shaped them and changed them in ways they never knew. In a series of interrelated stories, here's how James and Lily found their way through life.
1. The Untimely Demise of Potter

This will be a multi-chapter sling of inter related stories/oneshots surrounding Lily and James at Hogwarts.

Characters and references will interlace and interrelate. There will be some OC's but I will try and be as canon as I can. Please be patient with that, but must important—Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling

Chapter 1- The Untimely Demise of James Potter

Year 3- Early October

At one o'clock in the morning Lily Evans' eyes snapped open and refused to droop shut. She moaned and flopped onto her side. Of all the things that annoyed her most in the world—James Potter, whistling, no chocolate pudding left at dinner – being awake at unholy hours of the morning was at the top of that list. Changing positions again she listened to the heavy breathing of Mary McDonald on the right, Marlene McKinnon's rather loud snores to the left, and Dorcas Meadows dead center. Poor Mary was trying to battle a cold and she was losing. And Marlene's nasal passages would never be the same since Sirius Black "accidentally" wacked her with a beater's bat at the start of the year. Dorcas insisted on continuing a practice of deep breathing exercises as it would help with remains in a deep slumber all night. Alice Fortescue was the only one who was quiet in her sleeping habits. Besides the occasional round of sleep walking. They once awoke to her trying to crawl into bed with Mary insisting it was essential to "snuggle."

Unexpectedly, Lily's stomach gave a small groan. She tried to ignore it knowing for a fact that an entire basket of rolls disappeared at dinner because of her lack of self-control. In her defense, however, the spiced apple butter was divine that evening. There was no way she could be hungry. It was just a protest of the awful subjection she had put her body through; it had to be. Flopping onto her belly, Lily tried to get comfortable. Usually, she had no trouble with falling asleep. Her bed was always the perfect balance of firmness to squishiness. Keeping her eyes closed she attempted to use Marlene's snores as a sort of white noise to lull back to sleep with. Her stomach growled again.

This was ridiculous.

Shoving off her blankets, Lily eased out of bed, her feet hurriedly finding her slippers so they wouldn't have to touch the cold floor. Merlin, the room was freezing. Groping around at the foot of her bed for her robe, Lily pulled it on and crept to the door. Making sure her wand was tucked in her pocket, she glanced back at her roommates to make sure she hadn't disturbed them. After less than a minute, their usual sleep noises commenced unaltered. Alice muttered something about her love of toads, but that was normal.

Slipping down the stairs to the Common Room, Lily hoped there were no other students still awake. Thankfully as she descended the stairs she could hear nothing but the usual night sounds of the castle. Outside the wind bristled sharply. It seemed to mold with the castle as it blew but that didn't stop it from pounding against Gryffindor Tower. Usually the noise wasn't so bad throughout the rest of the year, but the late winter storms tended to be worse. Shivering unconsciously, Lily pulled her robe tighter around her slender frame. The movement caused her hair flopped in her face. Scowling to herself for not grabbing a tie for her hair she entered the Common Room. It was always a bit eerie to see it so empty. Only a few torches were lit, just enough that she could see a few lone books were scattered here and there, an abandoned sock, a quill. Just the usual. Not that she was a frequent visit to the common room late at night, but amazingly enough Gryffindor's were somewhat neat. Though she couldn't see what was stuffed between cushions or stacked on the back tables by the windows.

Settling down on the armchair closest to the fireplace Lily sighed and breathed in the lingering scent of smoke. The other students must have called it an early night, there wasn't a bit of heat coming from the fireplace. Sighing, Lily snuggled into the chair and thought of home. They had a fireplace. A real one. Dad would have to go out and buy wood off someone so they'd have enough when it got cold in the winter. Once they went out as a family to cut down firewood. That was before Hogwarts. Before Lily was different. Her chest constricted painfully in thinking back. She missed those days. It was when Petunia still called her a friend and gave her presents for silly reasons. Now . . .

The thought came with such suddenness that her heart beat painfully in her chest. Usually she could keep these thoughts at bay. Sure, she missed home, but she couldn't stand lingering on the emptiness that it made her feel, so, instead she pushed those thoughts away. It was getting easier now. Petunia had recently learned the art of swearing. And swearing methodically so Mum and Dad didn't get mad at her. It was fine, Lily justified. Petunia was just stubborn.

Her thoughts lazily wandered in and out of her home life, of school, and the random fantasies she had. She almost convinced herself to try and fall asleep in the Common Room when her stomach grumbled again.

"Oh for Agrippa's sake," she said under her breath. Sure, she was a thirteen-year-old witch that was having a growth spurt, but being this hungry this early in the morning was ridiculous. Glancing around the room she tried to locate a stray candy or maybe someone had left their bag with a snack inside. No such luck.

She could find the Kitchens. Lily could feel her eyes widen at her own thought.

But it's after curfew.

You don't even know where the Kitchens are.

And it's really dark in the castle. _What are you? Five?_

Having almost made up her mind to just die of starvation up in her bed a loud scrape caused her to jump. Pulling her knees into her chest, Lily glanced around. _You are fine. Calm down. There's probably a bat outside or something._ Something scuffled noisily. That was definitely from inside the tower. Perking up Lily did her best to hone in on the sound. Her stomach rumbled again. Quickly the patter of feet ran down the stairs from the boys' dorms. Peaking over the top of the chair Lily couldn't help the audible groan escape her lips.

" _Potter."_

Yelping in surprise the boy with unruly hair and crooked glasses locked eyes with her.

"Evans?" He whispered loudly.

"No, it's McGonagall," Lily snapped, a scowl seemed permanently forced on her face whenever she was around him. But, curiosity couldn't keep her at bay as to why he was awake. Sitting up on her knees to face him, Lily crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded. He crossed his own arms and glared at her with the same malice she was sure was in her own eyes. The torch just by the stairwell reflected sharply off his glasses, but Lily could catch a small smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

Sighing Lily pulled on an ear lobe. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," he said. His pajamas were mismatched and too small. She caught the pattern of a Quidditch player across his chest and snitches splattered everywhere else charmed to fly around. There was a little skin exposed between the edge of the shirt and the bottoms, which hung at least two inches above his ankles.

They were quiet for a few moments until James cleared his throat. "Sorry about turning your hair blue."

Lily's scowl returned. "If you were sorry you wouldn't even have been aiming your wand at my head in the first place."

"Well," James sputtered, Lily could see color springing up on his cheeks. "You shouldn't be talking with Snivellus."

"His name is Severus and he's my friend," Lily said coldly. "A lot better friend than most Gryffindor's would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh just go away Potter."

"Can't," the boy replied, his cheeky arrogance returning as though it had never left. He took a few steps toward the Portrait Hole. "I gotta go find chocolate for Remus."

"Didn't he go home for the weekend?" Lily asked scrunching her nose. She could have sworn she saw Professor McGonagall escorting him from the Common Room earlier that afternoon.

"It's for when he gets back, obviously," James rolled his eyes. His glasses slipped down his nose

Harrumphing, Lily climbed off the chair and walked over to her classmate. He'd gotten taller over the summer and throughout the start of term. Most of his robes hung at least two inches above his ankles, just like his pajamas. He easily stood a head over her. She did not like this new development.

"Where do you plan on finding said chocolate?" She asked trying not to sound hesitant. She couldn't believe that she was going to him for help with her hunger issue. "There's none left sitting out, I-I checked."

He let out a laugh, mirthful and amused. "Wanting to snatch from other's things there Evans? For shame. But, as fun as that would be, there is a lovely place called The Kitchens that would have everything a hungry stomach could want."

"Who said I was hungry?" She almost shrieked. But just then (of course it was then) her stomach let loose another growl that could have given a dragon a run for its money.

Grinning James gestured to the Portrait hole. "After you my fine red-headed accomplice."

"It's after curfew," she reminded him, ignoring the fact that barely ten minutes ago she was about to head out into the castle herself.

James shrugged. "All the more fun." His dark eyes glinted at the prospect.

 _Don't do it,_ a voice that sounded a lot like Mary said in the back of her head.

 _If it means chocolate,_ Marlene's rational butted in. _Plus Potter is decently fit. Even with that bare bit of skin you saw, no fat there._ Shut up Marlene. Although technically that was Lily's own consciousness.

"Bah," she said aloud and tossed her hands up. "Fine. But if we get caught, I have a wild imagination and I will pin everything on you."

"That's the Marauder spirit," James grinned a hand running through his hair.

"No."

"What?"

"Don't you dare call me a Marauder, or your accomplice, or _fine_ for that matter."

Pouting James made a pleading motion. "Just for tonight, our little secret."

"No." She said again. "I will change my mind about coming with you."

Her stomach did not agree with that announcement.

"You're going to wake up half the castle unless you eat, geez Evans," he grinned cheekily.

Pulling her wand on him, Lily glared him down. "I will use this."

He pushed his glasses up his nose and gestured for the Portrait. "C'mon, or else Sirius will get up, see I'm gone, and try to come with us. Than we really will get caught."

Pulling at her bathrobe Lily gave a look over her shoulder back at the staircase that led up to her nice warm bed. Another feeling of doubt came over her. James made an annoyed sound and practically stomped his foot. He would never let her forget if she didn't go with him. Tying her robe closed (oh Merlin it was her ratty old one with singes all over it after a mishap last summer involving Petunia, muggle garden gnomes, sparklers, and an innocent by standing cat). With as much dignity as she could muster, Lily marched in front of James and out of the Common Room.

It was strange seeing the corridor like this; void of students milling about and very few torches to light the way. Lily felt a bit of awe at this new perspective of the castle. When the Fat Lady swung shut behind her Lily turned to face Potter. He had a look of expectancy about him. That or he'd just realized he needed to use the loo.

"Well?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"Well, what?" James scrunched his nose confused.

"The Kitchens!" Lily hissed. It took all her effort not to scream at him.

His eyes widened and he bobbed his head a few times. Lily started a list in her head of how she could kill him, or get him expelled. "Ah, yes. Evans, I don't know how to tell you this, but I lied to you about knowing where the Kitchens are."

She stared at him blankly. He scratched his nose. Pursing her lips, Lily got to number ten on her list (less than a minute, that had to be a record). It was especially special seeing as it would both kill him and get him expelled. Alas, she had no way of getting a chainsaw into Hogwarts. They stayed like that for a few moments longer until Lily punched his shoulder as hard as she could. He squawked in surprise leaping to the side.

"Careful Potter or you'll wake up the whole castle," she mimicked looking up to the Fat Lady . . . who was noticeably absent from her portrait. For the love of Gryffindor.

"Oh dear, that's terribly awkward," James said mildly. He didn't sound the least bit concerned about the predicament, nor very keen to find a solution.

Trembling with a mix of rage and annoyance Lily rounded on him. She felt like she could burst into tears at his stupidity. Never mind hers. It was his fault. He had dragged her into this. "Fix it."

"Unfortunately there's not much to do," James shrugged. He pulled his wand from his pajamas pocket and cast _Lumos_. "May as well explore, shan't we?"

Shaking her head quickly, and rather violently, Lily's hands balled into fists. "I am not going anywhere with you, you, you pigheaded toerag!"

Her goads only caused a grin to spread across his face. In the light of his wand the expression was frightening; in the sense that it looked impish and overly pleased at the situation. Before he can say anything, a noise sounded down the corridor and the undeniable yowl of a cat.

"Please tell me that was Elvendork," James said frantically waving his wand around.

"Who in the world is Elvendork?" Lily asked as she tried prying on the Portrait Hole praying to whoever would listen that it would open.

"Your cat."

"My cat's name is not Elvendork. Besides that's a name for a male cat, mine's a girl."

"Elvendork is a perfectly unisex name."

" _Potter._ "

"C'mon, if that was Mrs. Norris, Filch'll be just behind her." Without waiting for a response, James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled down the corridor and through a hallway she wasn't familiar with. Losing track of the turns and stairwells they took, Lily felt as though her lungs would explode. Finally, James came to a stop. Dropping her hand, he glanced around the new corridor they found themselves in. Doubling over Lily gasped for breath clutching her midsection. Running on an empty stomach was not a good idea.

"Where are we?" she asked him as soon as a bit of air returned to her lungs. Not answering, James held his wand up and examined the corridor, there were many pictures clamoring about despite the late hour, even fewer torches graced the walls, and a distinct cold draft made Lily regret not putting socks on with her slippers.

"I don't know," the black-haired miscreant murmured. He continued muttering under his breath, examined the portraits and pressed his nose up against a window to get a view outside. "Ah. Fourth floor it seems. North end, I do believe the Hufflepuff Common Room is somewhere around here. Interesting. I didn't know this hall existed. Evans, do you have bit of parchment?"

Still breathing heavily (which was an utter embarrassment seeing as he was doing just fine) Lily glared at him in a way that she hoped would emulate the effects of a Rash Growing Hex.

"And maybe a quill?" He ignored her heated glare and continued to look about, memorizing the corridor.

"I do not have any of those items I'm afraid," Lily said combing her hair back as best she could. "And you are mistaken as to where we are, Hufflepuff's Common Room is down near the first floor and dungeons."

James' eagerness fell. "Oh. But—I thought. . . Oh well. That's disappointing. I heard their Common Room is right next to the Kitchens."

Yanking her hands free of her bedhead hair Lily gave James a pointed look. "You heard the Hufflepuff Common Room is _right next to the Kitchens_?"

"Yes, that's what I just—oh, I see," James nodded slowly and rubbed his chin. "Well, as long as that's sorted out, can we check out this corridor a bit more?"

"I hate boys." The redhead stated as emphatically as possible while pacing in front of a dreadful depiction of Salazar Slytherin (a Gryffindor probably had a good time with that one). "No Potter we will not check out the corridor! Filch or Slughorn or McGonagall- _McGonagall._ Oh Merlin she will expel us for sure."

"Relax Evans," James drawled as he peaked around a statue. "We just tell her you were hungry. She can't be mad at you for that. Aren't you the one who is always saying that being honest is the best quality one can have?"

"Yes, I'm sure McGonagall we take you seriously and believe you were helping me find the Kitchens," Lily muttered under her breath. James had already lost interest with her worrying and seemed intent on memorizing the layout of the corridor and where they were in relation to the ground. "Potter! Can we focus on the one task at hand and get me some food?"

"I need to focus?" He yelled incredulously. Ignoring Lily's screech to "shut-up before someone hears," and brilliantly dodging her swats, James shook a finger at her. "Which do you want Evans? Food or to not be caught?"

"You are insufferable."

"I do try," he said with a wink.

Lily blanched. _Holy hippogriff I need to get out of here._ Deciding that it would be better to fend for herself in the dark castle, even if she still got lost rather easily while navigating around, Lily turned on her heel and headed back in the direction they came from.

"Not that way!" James hissed lunging for her just at the same time another voice broke out at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Minerva I'm telling you, there are students out of bed," the wheezened voice of Filch echoed down the hall.

"I've just come down this way not fifteen minutes ago," McGonagall's crisp voice came shortly after, and it was growing closer.

Lily didn't need James to pull her back, she was already scrambling that way, yanking on the collar of his shirt. They collided roughly with a pillar, but neither made a sound, they only waited anxiously as the footsteps of the Professor and Caretaker came closer. When James tried to speak, Lily shushed him angrily.

"At least wait until after Halloween feast to kill me," he was leaning to close into her as they tried to be as small as possible, "it's always the best."

It didn't merit a response. Lily instead continued her list on possible death accidents that could occur in the castle. If that draft would just stop chilling her to the bones. Her thoughts stopped. James continued lamenting the loss of sweets and turkey he would miss out on if she killed him that night.

Smothering him with a hand Lily pressed her lips against his ear. "There's a draft, it has to be a secret passageway."

Immediately the boy leaped forward, slightly amazed at how quiet he was, Lily could only watch him lean against the wall, tapping it gently with his wand. With her heart pounding in her chest Lily couldn't bring herself to move. With her luck that would be what McGonagall would notice and it would be the factor that would get her expelled. A sudden rush of air caught her attention.

" _Evans, get over here,_ " James whispered. Not needing to be told twice Lily spun around and had only enough time to realize that James Potter had managed to open a towering entry way in the corridor without much more that a huge gust of air.

"What?" Lily squeaked out.

"Admire my handiwork later, get in!" James responded pushing Lily into the secret passage. Stumbling forward Lily plunged into the darkness. Behind her James muttered a spell and the stone wall closed soundlessly.

Neither said anything, neither moved. After a moment, Lily realized she was holding her breath and very slowly released it. Stale air greeted her lungs on the inhale and it took all her effort not to break out in fits of coughs with the dust that coated the inside of her mouth. It was nasty, even worse than when she had to help clean out her aunt's attic after she died.

The sound of James' shuffling feet made her turn, though the passage was a smothering sort of black that Lily didn't think her eyes would ever be able to see again.

"McGonagall's yelling at Filch for getting her out of bed for no reason, it's fantastic," James sniggered from beside her. "Well, hope you aren't scared of the dark Evans."

" _Lumos."_

"Ah, yes." Even though it was dark and he couldn't see her, Lily still rolled her eyes. Sometimes she was sure he just acted like the giant squid to get attention. Thought, the giant squid knew how to keep its tentacles to itself and behave. Well, at least better than Potter. Most times.

In silence Lily led the way down the passage. It was a good thing her mouth was so full of dust and other disgusting tastes otherwise she would have hexed him then and there. They were silent as they walked. The light from Lily's wand was enough so they could avoid tripping in cracks and large rocks in the way. James remained several steps behind examining the passage as they went. He muttered under his breath but Lily was never able to catch any of it.

As they walked Lily could see changes in the structure of the walls, there were parts that seemed quite old, especially as they traveled farther down. Most of the rock and stone used in the construction was different than that of the rest of the castle. Granted the were walking inside the walls. How had she not known this existed? It was a magical castle founded by witches and wizards.

Suddenly, James began chuckling to himself. Pointing her wand in his direction, Lily raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you come up with another pun to make out of the naming of the planets? Or better yet another cruel name to call Dorcas?"

"Technically, Sirius was the mastermind behind both of those items," James said quickly ducking out of the glow of her wand. "I'm not that cruel."

"I beg to differ," Lily muttered so quietly she wasn't sure he even heard. Clearing her throat, she cast her gaze forward. "Then what is so amusing?"

A hand immediately went into his hair, both continuing to scruff it up and shaking out mounds of dust that he'd collected on their journey. "I just never thought _I_ would be able to get the Great Lily Evans to break the rules."

"Oh, I'm not breaking the rules," Lily replied. "I have a perfectly good reason to be out of bed. It is completely unethical to starve a student; therefore, I should be allowed to find food in a desperate situation. There's an exception that allows the rule breaking."

Yawning loudly, and not at all convincingly, James cut her off. "All I heard is, "I am Lily Evans, I know the difference between brewing a Pepper-Up potion and a Sleeping Draught. _Therefore_ , I can do whatever I want.'"

"I do not sound like that," Lily scowled at him. "And that is not what I think about myself."

"Whatever you say Evans," he shrugged. "Besides, there is a flaw to your plan; if caught you would be caught with me, and no one would believe your innocence then. I am the anti-alibi."

He seemed so proud of himself for the reputation he'd received, that Lily almost wanted to admit defeat. Almost. "Well, of course I've taken that into consideration. I would just throw you under the bus."

"What?" Rather confused at the phrase James looked head on into the light emanating from Lily's wand. "Gah!"

Pleased on both accounts of his outburst, Lily chuckled and lowered her wand. Only a little. "It's a colloquialism Potter, a phrase. Like, "throw you to the wolves." Just that I'd let you take the blame."

"Throw me to the wolves all you like," replied the young man with a smirk. "I'd fair rather well."

There was deeper meaning to that, Lily was sure, but she wasn't sure she actually wanted to know what he meant. "Anyway, as you said, no one actually believes you would be innocent in anything mischievous. Thus, if we were to be caught, I would merely be seen as an innocent bystander."

"You know," James said as they followed a bend in the old corridor. "It seems to me a miracle that those girls spend time with you. Is this how you treat everyone suck the fun out of them like a dementor?"

The words hit her with such a force that Lily had to stop walking. A shudder rippled through her body and she felt it clamp down on her heart, squeezing it like a wet rag. He didn't know it, but it that moment all Lily could see was her sister Petunia standing in the kitchen only setting three placemats on the table, telling Lily that a freak like her was sure to suck the life out of the room. It happened the night before she left for school, and she hadn't wanted to cry about it, until now.

Potter had made it a decent ways down the corridor before he was about to leave the light of the wand. After he realized that Lily was no longer walking behind him, the young boy glanced around and finally saw her standing back, a deep frown etched on her face, her wand arm lowering bit by bit, as well as the light. Without saying anything, she narrowed her eyes at him and turned on her heel.

"Evans, c'mon!" James called after her. He fumbled for his own wand and tried to light his way, stubbing his toe on an uprooted tile, he cursed and swore as he tried to catch up to the other Gryffindor. "You aren't seriously mad?"

Lily whirled around to face him with such force, the boy had to scramble back to be clear of smacking into her. "What does it look like Potter?"

"You are mad," he said quietly.

It was in that moment Lily realized that he had never actually had anyone be mad at him before. Sure, she would see and his mates have scuffles, but nothing like the way Lily projecting towards him in this moment. In a way, she could pity him. But the way he oozed confidence even now in the full fury of her angry gaze drove that thought right out of her head just as soon as she thought it.

"Yes, I am. You called me a dementor! I don't know how thing usually work in your fancy little pureblood world, but calling people names like that is rude and doesn't do well to make friends. And yes, I am mad. Mad enough to say that you belong in Slytherin."

They both stared at each other for a long time. Lily's chest rose and fell and the fury built up within her, she could feel her fingers tighten with rage around her wand. Potter scowled at her, his lips twitching as he tried to think of something to say.

Shoving his glasses up his nose he crossed his arms. "You create an interesting paradox there, Evans. Based on the way you value friendship, if I were in Slytherin, you and I would be quite chummy wouldn't we?"

Deciding that his comment didn't merit a response, Lily turned away from him with such fury that she almost lost her balance.

"Evans," Potter tried again. "The corridor ends just up here, I promise. C'mon."

It took a moment before Lily turned around and slowly made her way to where he was. She passed him without glancing his way. "Don't you dare speak to me again."

He made no response, but Lily heard him shuffling behind her. True to his word after a few dozen steps, they came to the end of the corridor. Stepping forward, the young Marauder placed his wand against the stonework, a moment passed before the stone began moving in a slow way, silently easing open to a decent sized crack they would easily be able to pass through.

Lily passed through first and stepped out into what certainly looked like it was near the dungeons. The torches were always larger and closer together in the dungeons. There was always more of a distinct draft.

"Excellent," James said coming up behind Lily. "I know just where we are."

Pointing her wand and the newly formed escape route, Lily closed the way off and glanced down the hall. "Which way?"

"I thought we weren't speaking to each other?" James replied mildly as he took his glasses of and buffed them on his shirt. "Seeing as how I am a Slytherin."

Unable to look at him, whether out of guilt or annoyance, Lily wasn't sure. She pointed down one way and decided to take the shot. "Seeing as how you've been little to no help tonight."

"I literally opened a wall and saved us from Filch _and_ McGonagall. All without throwing you under a bus as you say it."

"Yes, you've been so helpful," Lily said as she began walking. While they weren't in the complete bowels of the dungeons, Lily still felt unease as they walked. It was always down here that she'd had bad experiences with Slytherin's, and it was down here she highly doubted any professor would show mercy for students being out of bed. Even if they were hungry.

"You're being sarcastic," James scowled from beside her.

"You've finally understood the meaning of the red hair." Lily laughed dryly. She shook her head, lips pursed as she considered what to say. "Honestly Potter, you got me locked out of Gryffindor Tower, dragged me around the castle on the run from Filch. And you haven't delivered on your promise of getting me food."

"I didn't coerce you to do anything," James reminded her. "You left the Tower of your own free will."

"You still haven't gotten me any food."

James laughed running a hand up to his hair. Rolling her eyes Lily wondered why he always did that. She hadn't noticed it until the start of this year really.

"If my sense of direction is correct, which it is, we should be nearing the kitchens on the left." James finally took off down the corridor leaving Lily to sprint after him. Her feet were too loud for her liking upon the cold stone floors.

"What are we looking for?" She asked when she reached him again. James gave her a side look, eyebrow quirked. "Oh please, it's Hogwarts, there's got to be a strange magical way to get into the kitchens."

James snorted, shaking his head muttering something under his breathe, Lily caught something along the lines of "too damn smart." Aloud he acknowledges her observation. "Right you are my dear—" he dodged a swat from her, "rumor has it that there is a portrait we are looking for."

"What kind of portrait?" she asked. There were plenty lining the walls, many of figures she didn't recognize, most were asleep.

"It's the Kitchens, take a wild guess."

"See, this is why no one likes you," Lily muttered looking down a corridor that branched off. She expected to see Filch teetering down at any minute wagging a craggily old finger at them.

"Oi!" James squawked offended. "There are plenty of people who like me."

"Oh yes, your mother, of course." They were coming up on a large painting, stretching at least twelve feet up the wall. It was a giant fruit basket. Lily stopped and stared at it, slightly amused. It couldn't be could it?

"I think we have a winner," James announced standing beside her. He aimed his wand at the portrait, nothing. "Oh come on then!"

Lily's stomach grumbled. Scowling at James she tapped a foot. "Well Mister High Adventurer?"

"Get your stomach under wraps, Evans." James returned the scowl. "I don't see you helping out."

"You _assured_ me that that you could get me food, so I assume you can figure this out on your own," Lily tucked her hair over one shoulder, her fingers catching in some knots.

"I take that as a compliment."

"How on earth is that a compliment?"

"You said I could figure out how to break into a top-secret lair. Blimey Evans, it's like being called Merlin himself."

"I would hardly call the kitchens a top-secret lair, and that in no way relates to being Merlin or anything else of higher power. You're a pigmy puff in comparison."

"Hey!"

"Shush!" Lily pointed a finger at him, glaring menacingly. "Hurry up we've been out here—"

There suddenly came the high-pitched yowl of a cat. James and Lily froze glanced at one another and then down the corridor. Sitting beneath a torch was a cat. A rather fat cat.

"Elvendork really needs to go on a diet Evans," James whispered, though Lily could hear a twitch in his voice.

"For the last time, my cat's name is _not_ Elvendork," Lily snapped back. Her heart beat out of her chest with great anxiety. "And that is not my cat."

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves the Poltergeist came swinging down the corridor screaming at the top of his . . . lungs? He technically wasn't a ghost, nor was he alive so he couldn't have lungs, could he? Lily was shaken by her small reviere as James pulled her down the hall.

"Now's not the time to day dream Evans!"

"I wasn't," she began to argue back, but lost her words as James took her hand tightly in his own to guide her through the castle.

Peeves, somewhere behind them continued to make a ruckus, Mrs. Norris meowed again, too close for Lily's comfort. Losing track of where they were, James finally came to a stop in front of a wall that somehow looked familiar.

Waving his wand, James breathed heavily as the wall moved reveling a doorway. "This'll take you back to where McGonagall and Filch nearly had us. They're going to be coming down here any minute so you should have a clear shot to the Common Room."

" _Lumos,_ what are you going to do?" Lily asked. It wasn't as though she wasn't entirely concerned for his safety or well-being, but she really didn't want to slink through the walls of the castle on her own.

"Remus really likes chocolate," James winked in the flickering torch like and pushed Lily into the secret passageway. Right behind her the wall quickly replaced itself.

"I'm still hungry!" She shouted even if he wouldn't hear her. _Bloody Potter._ Oh she would murder him. She thought of her list from earlier as she began walking. Without realizing it, she was talking to herself. "Oh yes, perhaps a sledgehammer. Combined with the giant squid that'd work wonderfully."

Moving quickly Lily found herself at the other end of the passage in no time. Carefully she eased out of the wall glancing around to be sure Filch wasn't standing guard. When she felt sure the way was clear Lily stepped out into the corridor tapping the wall with her wand. Silently, the passage disappeared.

With no idea where she was, Lily held her wand in her palm. " _Point me."_

Thank Merlin she paid attention in Charms. As loud as she dared, Lily ran through the castle, stopping only twice to catch her breath, and mutter a curse at Potter. Hopefully he got caught, maybe they'd make him have detention in the Forbidden Forest. No, he'd probably like that. Or perhaps something involving flobberworms. Yes. That was better.

Finally reaching Gryffindor Tower Lily gasped out the password to the Fat Lady (thankfully she'd returned). Either to sleepy or surprised, the Fat Lady said nothing as she swung open. Relief flood through Lily as she clambered through the portrait and made a mad dash to the Girl's Dormitory.

Once in her room Lily finally seemed able to breathe. Shuffling through the dark, Lily found her bedside table, in the moonlight she saw that it was nearly three. Moaning, Lily added a possibility of disembowelment to her list. She'd decided to call it _The Unfortunate Demise of James Potter._ It had a nice ring to it.

Setting her wand aside, Lily didn't bother to take off her robe and got into bed, and was only slightly surprised to find another inhabitant snuggled among her quilts. Chuckling softly, Lily pulled her blankets gently over to her side. Alice made a small protest of "snuggling is mandatory," before breathing deeply. Still chuckling to herself, Lily's eyes drooped shut as she, indeed, snuggled up to her friend. Only as she was on the cusp of dreams did she think; _did James get caught?_

.*.*.

Giggling like a maniac, James Potter dashed among suits of armor, a small sack of fudge clutched to his chest. Behind him he heard the haggard gasps of Filch trying to keep up. Peeves wasn't making things any easier, but at least McGonagall was nowhere to be found.

As James ducked into another passage, Peeves was right there cackling madly. "It's a mouse! It's a mouse!"

"C'mon Peeves, help me out!" James pleaded between pants. The poltergeist made no response besides a howl of glee swooping about.

Groaning, James didn't dare stop to catch his breath as he stumbled down another corridor. He had spent the better part of an hour running through the dungeons, dodging Filch and cursing Peeves. By a miracle he'd managed to make it to the fourth floor, but now he was trapped. Well, not trapped per say, but he couldn't remember where there was a passage to duck into or not. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten rid of Evans. Nah. She'd have made this at least ten times worse.

Did he dare tuck away into a broom closet? Perhaps an old classroom. He was too turned around to know for sure where he was.

A left. A right. Two more lefts and he was at a stairwell.

"Merciful Merlin," he whispered. Without another hesitation James began scrambling up, only stopping when he heard Filch at the bottom. Thankfully there was a bend in the stairs that kept James from view, his shadow was scarce in the torches. Filch muttered something under his breath but he made no effort to climb the stairs. A long breath left James' puckered lips. "Merciful Merlin."

He stayed where he was though. No reason to underestimate Filch. Not now. Even Peeves lost interest in the chase, giving one last raspberry to no one in particular, the Poltergeist darted off. When he was sure he was alone, James came down the stair he'd climbed up and hurried to find another way to Gryffindor Tower.

As he rounded a corner and came within sights of the Fat Lady, James was finally able to breath proper when a cat gave a, affronted meow. Cursing, James spun about twice before his eyes landed on a tabby cat sitting in a window sill. It looked vaguely familiar that James figured it had to be Lily's.

"Elvendork," James said cheerily, still a bit breathless. The cat gave him a pointed look as though it were questioning him on why he was out at this hour. "Oh don't give me that." He hefted the bag of fudge. "I needed to get something for Remus when he gets back."

Plucking out a square, James chewed thoughtfully as the fudge melted in his mouth. Elvendork made a noise, nudging James with a paw.

"I went through a lot of trouble, I deserve at least one square," James defended himself. "I'd offer you a piece, but I don't think Lily would appreciate me feeding her cat fudge."

The cat made no sound but seemed to glare at James with tired eyes. Blinking, the young man popped the last bit of fudge in his mouth and chewed quickly. The cat was creepy, just a bit.

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do." James said hurrying away from Elevendork. He would swear later that the cat laughed as he woke the Fat Lady up to enter the common room. If he'd paid closer attention though, he would have noticed that the cat was not Lily's dear "Elvendork." He would have noticed that this cat had distinct square markings around its eyes.

Safe in his dorm, James fell into his bed, pleased at the adventure he'd had and already thinking of the paths he had taken and where the secret passages lay. As his eyes drifted shut he wondered what would happen if Lily Evans knew he'd been lying. He'd known the whole time where the Kitchens were and how exactly to get into them. A small smile crossed his lips as sleep over came him. It was the longest they'd ever spent together without her hexing him.

"Progress Sirius, progress," he muttered sleepily.

"Don't wanna know," came a muffled reply.

.*.*.*

Holy cow. Y'all have no idea how long it took me to write this. Embarrassingly long. Drop a review letting me know how you liked the story and what I can improve on! If there's a scene or idea in Hogwarts canon you'd like to see, let me know! Or AU prompts, I'm open to too!

.mw


	2. Bruises

a/n- Sorry its been too long! My wi-fi went out and . . . yeah. . . A big thanks to Ajdhd and also morganna12 for leaving reviews for the first chapter! It made my day! Prompt for this Chapter is "Hospital Visits," didn't go the way I wanted, and not my favorite piece but here it is.

Chapter 2- Bruises

Year 3- Mid-December

It was early afternoon when they Hospital Wing became over run with students. The quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin had been made a bit more interesting by the "incidental" release of three extra bludgers. No one knew whose fault it was exactly, but if it had been meant to thwart Gryffindor, the perpetrator hadn't succeeded. Gryffindor won the match 250 to 220.

Two bludgers had found a way to tear apart the Gryffindor section of the spectators, no one was critically injured, rather they found themselves with very large splinters, some broken bones, and the occasional panic attack from the occasional first year. There were some that would find it very amusing to see the first years in such a state. All of whom had front row seats to the debacle playing out in the Hospital.

Only one member of Gryffindor's team ended up in the Hospital, much to his embarrassment and chagrin. He and his mates were the "some" that enjoyed seeing the panic and mayhem that the bludgers had given, although none of the boys had instigated the incident. After the fact though, they would wish they had been the ones to release the bludgers. It would have made a good uproar.

"Aw, c'mon Poppy," a raggedy looking young man in his stained and bloodied quidditch robes groaned trying to push the skilled hand of the healer away. It was a feeble attempt and she was easily able to work around it. He tried to push his glasses up with his other hand, but the thin rectangular rims hung crooked on his nose. "'S not that bad."

"Not that bad? Mister Potter, not one, not two, but three bludgers ramrodded you over a hundred feet in the air." Madam Pomfrey tsked as she flicked her wand around James' head. "This is the exact opposite of "not that bad." It's a miracle it wasn't all five!"

"I've had worse!"

"Which is why I don't trust your judgement," Madam Pomfrey gave James Potter a rather terrifying glare and turned her attention to the three other young men at James' bedside. "If he leaves his bed, I'm coming after the lot of you."

Lingering her intense stare at Sirius Black in particular, Poppy Pomfrey shook her head before leaving to rifle through her potions cabinet. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew edged closer to James' bedside. Peter danced on the toes of his feet looking more pained than James was.

Muttering under his breath, James leaned back in his bed stifling the gasp of pain spreading through his body. Fantastic. He glared at his mates. "Get me out of here!"

"Give us fifteen minutes," Sirius grinned ruffling James' hair. He winked to Peter who put his restless energy into edging toward the door. Brushing back his hair from his face, Sirius tried to resituate his quidditch robes that clung to his lean frame awkwardly. But he wore it well. "We stashed an extra pack of dungbombs in a suit of armor around the corner."

"Even Filch hasn't noticed," Peter said proudly, his blonde hair slicked back neatly. His chubby fingers brushed at a few loose strands but that seemed to only make things worse. "Don't worry James, it'll be done in no time."

"As hilarious as it would be to watch Poppy chase you lot around the castle," Remus drawled taking a seat at the foot of James' bed. "He was unconscious for over twenty minutes."

"Oh c'mon Moony!" Sirius cried. He gestured frantically to James who blinked dazedly between his mates. "Look at him! James is wasting away in here! Plus, there's a party in the Common Room."

"Yeah, Moony," James and Peter whined at the same time. Cackling madly at their synchronized speak, James and Peter did an awkward handshake, that really should never be displayed in public.

Remus looked too tired to want to argue more. The full-moon was fast approaching again and he wasn't in the mood to try and argue with his friends.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a few different vials in her hands. Placing them on a tray she handed one to Remus. "Pepper-up, no use looking like that on a day like this."

"Exactly," Sirius declared. "James is fine, Poppy, give him a pepper-up too, all's well."

"No." Jutting a finger to the door Madam Pomfrey glared at the three boys until they slowly shuffled and squeaked away.

"We'll just be out here," Peter said morosely stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Out by the armor. Not causing problems."

The three boys cackled together slipping out of the Hospital before Madam Pomfrey could throw a pillow at them. With an exasperated look at James, the healer hurried off to take care of a Slytherin player. Peaking up with interest, James realized who it was. How had he and his mates looked this over?

Laying in a bed with his already sour face appearing sourer still, Severus Snape was alone. He was able to sit up decently well on his own, and it didn't even look like he needed to be there. Besides the arm that was in a sling. James hadn't even realized that he'd been injured in the game. Of course, it probably happened _after_ James had been knocked out. He grimaced, he was never going to live that down. But it did help matters if Snivellus was stuck in here too.

A screen was pulled up around most of the bed, so James couldn't get a good look at the greasy haired boy. That just wouldn't do. Glancing around, James noted that the other patrons were either consumed with their visitors or sleeping. Pomfrey was whisking around distributing potions and finally disappeared into the back room.

Many of the students injured in the bludger fiasco were being released. Most were patched up without so much as a bandage or potion. Soon, it was just James, Snivellus, and a few students who'd been nearer the brute force of the bludgers.

"Excellent," James breathed. Pushing his glasses up his nose, they were unfortunately still broken from the game, he shoved his covers off and looked around for his wand. Unfortunately, it seemed Pomfrey had confiscated it. Scowling, James sat up slowly. He would have to do this the old-fashioned way.

As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, James was introduced to a new sort of pain that he really, _really_ did not enjoy. Sputtering through every muscle and neuron in his body, it was sharp and hot. A string of curses bubbled on his mouth, but James couldn't seem to spew them out.

"Blasted bludgers," he finally uttered as his eyes filled with tears. Hurriedly he blinked them away. There was no way he would cry over a little fall. Just as he was about to try and stand, the Hospital door burst open and McGonagall entered, her robes swept around her as she glanced over her shoulders.

"Mr. Black I'd better not see the lot of you out here by the time I return," she was about to give a threat of detention when her eyes landed on James. _Oh, dear._ "Mr. Potter what, by the grace of Merlin, do you think you are doing?"

James groan, "I'm just stretching my legs!"

Pomfrey was on him in an instant pushing him (gently) back on the bed. "Do I need to restrain you?"

"I'm fine!" He tried to say it in a dignified manner, but that jolt of pain ran through his body again causing him to let out a sharp cry.

"Potter I will let Poppy stun you if that's what it takes," McGonagall threatened. But through the new wave of tears (which really was just a bit of dust in his eyes) James saw McGonagall's features soften. But only for a moment. "I will keep your boys out of here if you try anything else."

This time James was able to let out a groan, that was at a decent decibel.

"Drink this," Pomfrey said as she nearly stuffed an entire vial in James' mouth. Coughing as the potion slipped down his throat with a strange tingling sensation, James shook his head.

"A little warning?" he wheezed, but the healer was already gone and James was staring right at a particular red head with sharp green eyes. Oh dear, how much had she seen? "Hello, Evans!"

"You've got spit on your chin," she responded. Without so much as a second glance she marched off to Snivellus' bed, where McGonagall already was.

 _Fine thanks, yes still alive,_ he thought to himself as he dragged his sleeve over his chin. _It's not like we ran around the entire castle together or anything._

"You know nothing of the bludgers," McGonagall's voice carried, very lightly, across the Hospital.

James snapped to attention sitting up as best he could. Snape had released the bludgers? It didn't really surprise James, but at the same time he had a hard time believing it. Even Snivellus could have been able to sneak down to Madam Hooch's storage cupboard's to get the extra bludgers. He'd been in the game the whole time. As much as he'd like to blame Snape, James couldn't see him as a logical suspect.

Snape muttered something that James didn't catch, but McGonagall huffed with displeasure. It was a bit different from the one that James always heard when directed at him. This time it seemed more…angry?

"Your Head of House will continue to ask you about this until a reasonable response is given," McGonagall said. Snape gave no response. After a moment, James heard the swish of her robes. He snapped his eyes shut knowing she might say something to him, he didn't want Evans and especially Snape knowing he had heard the conversation.

It wasn't until the large oak doors of the Hospital shut that James opened his eyes again. Evans was seated at Snape's bedside, her back to James.

"I'll believe you if you say you had nothing to do with it," Lily said quietly. Trying not to make a sound, James inched to the edge of his bed to listen more carefully.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Snape snapped, a bit less quiet than Lily was.

Lily made a disgruntled noise and her chair shifted. "But you knew about it. Didn't you? Sev, more people could have been hurt. And a lot more seriously than what we saw today."

"But they weren't," Snape laughed bitterly shifting in his bed his eyes grazing over to James. Shutting his eyes quickly, James hoped he looked as dead to the world as he felt.

"So, you don't deny you knew about it?" Lily asked. Her chair creaked again and James, through the slits of his eyes, saw that she was leaning forward. She and Snape stayed like that for several moments. Enough for James to realize that maybe he really was tired. "Sev, this is why my friends have a hard time liking you."

"I don't care about them," Snape muttered shifting to sit up in his bed. "It doesn't matter to me what they think."

Lily sighed and in his foggy mind James watched as she stood to leave. "That's what bothers me Severus."

Letting his eyes completely shut, James fell back into the dreamlike world that was pulling at him. Even though he was fine and would much rather be with his mates, James let the drug induced sleep call to him. He would say later he had dreamt of soft fingers pulling his glasses off and a sweet, calm voice whispering _reparo_ before he was completely asleep.

.*.*.

Two weeks later James found himself as good as new, not even a limp to keep him from running away from Filch after curfew. Of course, most of it came from Madam Pomfrey hunting him down when he didn't come back to the Hospital for a check-up. And the Quidditch captain, Ezra Wood, continuously hounded on him to heal up, and quick. But, other than that, everything was glorious. Even with the full moon.

"C'mon Pete, Remus'll be back by now!" James called over his shoulder. The too early morning light leaked through the windows and caused Peter to mourn his lost sleep again.

"J-J-James," Peter stuttered through a yawn. "I don't think he'll even be awake by now, nor will Pomfrey let us wake him up.

"We'll be there for when he _does_ ," James rolled his eyes and skidded around a corner to the Hospital Wing. "Just like always. Sirius is coming right behind us with some food."

Peter huffed again but continued dutifully after his friend. "You know Remus hates eating after it's over."

"Yes, but it's good for him," James responded as they came to a stop before the great doors of the Wing. Carefully the boy with messy black hair eased into the wing waving for Peter to follow.

Quietly the two boys walked through the Hospital to the one bed that was occupied. Madam Pomfrey was already awake administering to the sleeping boy. As Peter and James approached, she said nothing but gave them a very hard glare.

Miming that his lips were sealed, James pulled up a chair to Remus' bedside and sat patiently. Peter remained standing at the foot of the bed gripping the cool iron frame until his knuckles turned white.

"He really doesn't look good," James muttered. Not one for silence he would usually say whatever was on his mind.

"Ya think?" Peter scoffed. His muscles twitched and released the bed to pace around the small space around Remus' bed. "I just wish there was something we could do."

James hummed in response and checked his watch. "Quarter to six, Sirius'll be here soon."

Just as James spoke the Hospital doors opened again and Sirius bounded in, a sack of food swinging from one hand.

"Speak of the devil," Pete mused as Sirius came to a stop before them, his breath was ragged and harsh. He'd probably ran the whole way from the Kitchens to the Hospital.

"I hope you mean devilishly handsome Petey," Sirius grinned. He brandished the food proudly. "We feast this morning boys!"

Someone cleared their throat and the boys all winced, slowly looking over to where Madam Pomfrey stood, hands on his hips. "Boys."

"We will feast quietly." Sirius whispered and carefully pulled a chair over so he could sit. "Please?"

"Why do I bother?" muttered the healer as she walked to Remus' side. She adjusted a bandage wrapped around one of his hands, checked his temperature and gave the boys one last glare before heading back to her office.

The boys cheered silently and situated themselves so they could eat at Remus' side. The sandy haired boy didn't stir as the minutes passed by and the others grew progressively louder.

"Peter made a good point," James said as he finished off the last sausage link. Squeaking in surprise Peter looked at him. "I'm serious Pete, there has to be something we can do."

"Do?" Sirius didn't look convinced. "He has a "furry little problem" Peter, not a cold."

Peter shrugged. "I just thought, there had to be something to help or make it easier for him."

"I think he's right," James said resting his feet on the side of Remus' bed.

"I never said he was wrong," Sirius grumbled flicking his hair out of his eyes. "It's just, what can _we_ do?"

"Not up for a little challenge?" James grinned wickedly.

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius made a sound of disapproval. "I am always up for a challenge James."

"This one may actually require work," the boy with messy hair dropped his legs and leaned toward his mates. "And may be a bit dangerous."

"Dangers good," Sirius nodded, "work I'm so certain. I do enjoy the time I have to lay around doing nothing."

"What kind of work?" Peter asked not convinced. He glanced to where Madam Pomfrey had emerged from her office and began organizing potions for the day.

James shrugged, but his eyes were alive with their usual mischief. "It was something I read in the Defense book."

The door to the hospital suddenly opened shutting James up effectively. Hurriedly, the boys tried to arrange themselves as innocently as possible, Peter stuffing the last of the rolls in his mouth, Sirius downing the pumpkin juice, and James flicking crumbs away. Remus gave a small groan and his head flopped over.

While Peter began choking on the dry rolls, Sirius guiltily tried to offer him the last dregs of the juice. Wheezing from lack of oxygen, Peter grappled for James to help him, but the young Potter boy became preoccupied when Lily Evans shut the door to the Hospital and briskly walked over to them. She paid no attention to James, Sirius, or Peter. Instead she set a steaming cup of tea on Remus' bedside table and turned on her heel to leave. Something seemed to catch her attention as she took the empty cup from Sirius.

" _Augimenti,_ " she said. Clean water rushed out of her wand filling the cup to the brim. Lily offered the cup the Peter who drank greedily.

"What're you doing here Evans?" Sirius asked suspiciously. He lazily twirled his wand in his fingers watching the red head carefully.

"I heard Remus was ill, and I know that he likes tea," Lily said quietly. She didn't look at any of the boys but Remus who began to snore lightly.

Peter finally gained control of himself. Wiping the water mustache from his lip, he nodded approvingly to Lily. "Evans, I could kiss you. Thanks."

James whacked Peter on the shoulder telling him to shut-up.

"You can show you appreciation through chocolate," Lily flipped her hair over a shoulder, but James could see she was fighting off a smile. Without saying anything else she turned to leave.

When she reached the door of the infirmary, James realized that it had been entirely inconvenient for her to save a cup of tea and even bother to walk up several flights to the Hospital. Their first class of the day was Potions all the way in the Dungeons after all. "Hey Evans?"

Lily paused halfway through the door. Her green eyes sparkled brilliantly in the light that grew in the windows.

"Thanks."

With a curt nod, Lily Evans left the Hospital Wing.

"But really though lads," Peter muttered aiming his wand at the cup like Lily had done. "You couldn't have given me a bit of water?"

As he tried the incantation water spurted out of Peter's wand at an alarming rate and began spewing everywhere. In less than five minutes all three boys were drenched.

"What have you done now?" the soft scraggly voice of Remus Lupin caught the boys attention long enough for them not to strangle Peter.

With a whoop of joy Peter's wand arm flicked and another jet of water spurt out effectively hitting Remus in the face.

"OUT!"

.*.*.

a/n- hey friends, thanks for the reviews of the first chapter! So, yeah, I really appreciate it! You rock! Really, this story is pointless, just gonna be one shots trailing the years of Marauder Era antics. Please, please send requests if there's a scene or idea that you'd like to see and I'll do my best to respond. Also, any au requests, I would love to see/work on too. Y'all are the best!


	3. The Name of the Game

an: Prompt: Pet Names . . . with a twist . . .

This one took a different turn to it, but I'm satisfied with where it went! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, it is longer than I initially set out for it to be, huzzah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters etc belong to JK Rowling and associates.

Chapter 3- The Name of the Game

Year 6- September 2

The one thing that Lily Evans appreciated most about Hogwarts was the fact that escape was possible. Escape from friends, escape from the world, escape even from herself.

It was only the second day of the term and Lily was already feeling smothered by everything. After severing herself from Severus Snape at the end of last year, her friends (wonderful as they were) tried too hard in getting Lily to be social and have girl's night. Mary, Marlene, Alice, and even Dorcas were her closest confidents while at school. Especially now that she hadn't been able to reconcile with her sister. Really, she should be willing to open up and talk to them.

Maybe in a few weeks she would be up to it, but for now she just wanted to mourn.

Running a hand through her hair, Lily shook the thoughts of the summer from her head and left the castle. The autumn air was still warm enough that Lily only needed a cardigan to keep warm, her hair hung in a thick sort of mess around her shoulders. Thankfully it had begun growing out from the terrible cut she had gotten at the start of the summer. Maybe she could see if Marlene would help her find a spell to lengthen it. That would be a welcome request from her vivacious friend.

"Hey Red!"

Lily cringed at the loud and robust call that hailed her from entry way of the Castle. Trying to keep as impassive an expression as possible, Lily glanced over her shoulder to see none other than James Potter bounding down the steps of the Castle's entrance toward her. She was surprised that he wasn't sliding down the banisters; in First Year, he and Sirius had gotten nearly a month's worth of detention and a frenzied chase around the castle by Filch. Although, she was sure the boys still found ways to slide down the banisters without getting noticed.

"What did you call me Potter?" she demanded as she continued her walk across the grounds. He, much to her annoyance, kept pace with his freakishly long legs. They walked down the well-worn path that lead down by the Forbidden Forrest on that late Thursday afternoon. Lily had no real destination in mind, she just desperately needed to walk around after escaping Alice's pleads for another hour of discussing herbology theory.

Although now that Potter had found her and seemed to be bored, Lily realized she needed to come up with someplace to go quick or else she may be stuck with his presence the rest of the day. No way in Merlin was she going to subject herself to another in-depth discussion on mandrake breeding processes.

Plus, he knew she hated him. And she was certain he now hated her. Also, given how they'd left things the previous year, Lily wasn't sure how she felt about being around him anymore than necessary.

"Called you Red," he replied lightly, his deep hazel eyes catching hers with a near maniac gleam to them. She had a sudden flashback to running about the castle with him in third year trying to get away from Mrs. Norris. "You know, with the fiery red hair, the fiery red attitude."

She could slap him. Twice. Maybe add an effectively aimed kick. "See, Potter, this is the reason that I choose to ignore you."

"Ignore me, eh?" he grinned easily his lopsided smile was a force to be reckoned with and Lily had to fight not to crack a smile. "You've never been very good at that."

"Only because you are too starved for attention," Lily rolled her eyes and waved to Professor Sprout who was maneuvering some rather stubborn looking plants about the First Year Greenhouses. Their conversation flowed easy, too easily, and Lily found herself troubled by it. She should be mad at him. She should be yelling and threatening. And yet, she couldn't find the energy. Or the desire. The notion of hating him didn't settle well with her now.

Even after what transpired after the O.W.L.S examination, Lily really couldn't ignore him. She never had been able to. James Potter was an enigma that she couldn't rightly wrap her mind around.

"And yet, you still chose to satiate my childish need of said attention," James replied. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, not before Lily noticed, nearly running them through his hair. Lily's stomach twisted. He remembered the way they left things. Of course he did. Oh, she needed to find an escape route. "What are you up to today, Emerald?"

"Really Potter? Emerald?" She scoffed shaking her head. "I thought you were more creative than that."

"Well, I was going to call you "love," but I'd really like to be able to play Quidditch for the rest of the year, y'know?"

"Yes, I agree," Lily mused, "you really should not call me love."

James chuckled and Lily noticed (dammit) that he seemed to favor a lower tone, the kind that reminded her of a nicely stoked fire. "So, does Lily Evans have nothing better to do with her day than wander around the Castle Grounds?"

 _Oh,_ Lily thought as she finally paid attention to their surroundings. She'd begun to walk in a lackadaisical zigzag pattern, nearing a bit too close to the edge of the Forrest. Potter didn't seem to be annoyed, just amused. Blast it. "Well, I'm just clearing my head. We've got that Transfiguration essay to write and all."

"Right," he agreed, and ran a hand through his hair. Did he really feel that uncomfortable around her? Yes. Yes, he did. And she couldn't blame him. "I didn't expect McGonagall to be so intense with us this early. But, she never ceases to surprise me."

Lily hummed in agreement. "Yeah."

In truth, while the essay was bedraggling a great part of her mind, Lily was also caught up with thoughts of Severus, her sister, and now the stiff awkwardness she was feeling toward James. Over the summer, while Severus had tried to remain in contact with Lily, she'd finally decided that enough was enough and she wasn't going to respond. Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, and Alice had all supported her enthusiastically with the decision.

The Petunia issue was a great deal more complicated. And much to Lily's horror to the fact, she was slowly realizing that she may need to let her sister go. That thought alone was enough to cause her to want to crawl into bed and never get up.

"Firecracker?" James asked, though it sounded much more like he was searching approval of the name than calling for her attention.

 _Sweet Merlin, what is this?_ Lily looked at him incredulously to find that he was failing miserably at fighting back a smile. "Are you serious?"

"No, actually, but I know—"

He was cut off by Lily's fist trying to connect with his shoulder. Laughing madly, James dashed out of the way and nearly into the line of trees of the Forrest.

"I'm going to tell Black that you tried to make that joke again," she threatened, but the fear she tried to evoke was lost to her giggles. "I thought you all'd made an oath never to use that on anyone again?"

James suddenly looked very somber. "Yes, I would actually appreciate it if you didn't tell the boys about that. I already owe them each three galleons."

"Oh?" Lily was still shaking with laughter as they rounded another corner. "Already? I thought you reset your betting game at the start of the year after you all settled up."

"Yeah," James mumbled, a distinct blush flushed his cheeks. "There was a thing, and then this other—I failed again on that front."

Eyeing him curiously, Lily corralled them away from the trees. While she wasn't afraid of what was in the Forrest, she still felt a bit uneasy about what lay inside. "Right."

He kept quiet as they weaved around a patch of boulders and nearer to the Lake. It was curious; James Potter actually seemed embarrassed by something. What he had anything to be embarrassed about, Lily had no idea. Potter was always the calm, savvy type. Albeit a goofball and prankster as well, but this sudden sputtering and blushing caught Lily off guard.

"Why have the boys started calling you Prongs?" she asked suddenly, hoping that would change the mood between them.

His eyes widened, only briefly before his usual easy grin flashed across his face. "Oh, just a bit of a joke between us from the start of last year. Moony couldn't be the only one with a nickname."

"Right," Lily said, though she wasn't convinced. One of James' hands seemed to flex at his side. Probably trying to keep from roughing up his hair—again. Lily bit her lip to keep from grinning. "Do I want know where Padfoot and Wormtail came from?"

"Actually, those are funny stories," James' eyes brightened and Lily could feel the energy radiating off of him.

"Funny or disturbing," Lily asked, miming that she was weighing a scale, "because I just don't know with you."

"Evans, Evans, Evans," James chuckled as they came to the edge of the Lake. "Just imagine for me, Peter growing out his hair and deciding to cut it all off except for this long braided strand. He tried to put beads in it."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, Lily let out a laugh and clamped her hands over her mouth. Encouraged by her reaction, James laughed to, continuing the image.

"Evans, I wish I had gotten a picture, for a while there it was a mullet. I full on mullet that we did not tell him to do. I think he was trying to be a bit more like Sirius honestly," James glanced out over the glassy water thoughtfully. "We thought he'd grown out of that phase in Fourth Year. We were terribly mistaken."

Lily sputtered another laugh and had to bit her lip to keep quiet. "Please tell me you cut it off."

"We got all but that tail," James mourned. "And he took extra precaution to keep it safe after that. Now, Sirius on the other hand, was much more scandalous. He decided to sneak down into the Kitchen in nothing but his boxers to grab a box of cookies. And then my Mum caught him like that stuffing as many cookies in his mouth as he could."

They stopped walking now, just at the edge of the Lake. To Lily's horror, they were near the old tree from last year where most of their issues had boiled over, painfully. Though James didn't seem too worried about it, so neither would she. Instead, Lily rolled her eyes at the image of Sirius and his lack of modesty. "So, Sirius lives with your family?"

"Yeah," James' face brightened at the fact and he looked as though he could talk about it all day. "He does."

Lily almost asked him what had spurred that, but caught herself. There was no reason why Potter should confide in her like this. There was no reason why they should spend this much time talking to one another either.

After the incident by the Lake, near this exact spot, Lily had been certain she wouldn't have anything to do with him. She was sure that would be it, that they'd finally go their own ways. Yet here they were.

"Are you just going to follow me around?" Lily finally asked. "I would assume you have better things to be doing with your day."

His mouth quirks in a smile, he begins to say something before he shakes his head. Biting his lip, James stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Nah. The boys are all in detention. Well, Peter and Sirius are. Remus is…well he's around. And, I wanted, er, needed to talk to you."

"About what?" _Nice Lily. Hmm, I wonder what you two could possibly need to talk about._ It was Lily's turn to flush and she ran a hand through her hair.

He didn't look at her as shuffled his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets. James exhaled stiffly and looked out over the glassy surface of the lake, the water reflected sharply in the sun. "I wanted to apologize."

Lily blinked.

 _Apologize?_ As in try to make amends?

 _Wanted?_ As in he desired to do this and admit he was in the wrong?

"Oh." Brilliant. That was just a beautiful thing to say to that. Congratulations Lily, keynote speaker right there.

"I mean," James said quickly. "I'll be honest that he deserved it. But I should have handled it better than I did. I know he's your friend and—"

"Was." She watched a ripple expand over the surface of the water as a tentacle of the Giant Squid skimmed the water.

"Was?"

"Was."

"Oh." He frowned deeply and finally turned toward her. "I didn't know."

Lily scraped her teeth against her lower lip. No way in Merlin would she start crying. "I couldn't make excuses anymore."

"I'm sorry Evans," he even sounded sincere, Lily realized. They stared at each other for a moment and Lily almost felt a swell of gratitude for him, almost.

"Thanks for apologizing Potter," she finally said. He pursed his lips and nodded, the fact that she didn't actually accept the apology wasn't lost on him.

"No one should ever lose their best friend," he told he firmly. Something caught his attention as he turned, a broad grin stretching on his features. Lily glanced over her shoulder to see Peter Pettigrew looping awkwardly across the grounds waving madly.

"Prongs! Prongs!" The boy wasn't as tall as James, nor as slender and lean, but he had a solid quality to him, even as he nearly went tumbling down after tripping over a rock.

"Wormtail," James called exasperated. He shook his head, but Lily could see the affection he had toward his friend. "You're going to break your ankle, again!"

"Moony's here," replied Peter. He stopped trying to run, opting instead to try and catch his breath, hands on his knees.

"Excellent." James clapped his hands and tipped an imaginary hat to Lily and smiled. "Thank's for not hexing me."

"You didn't give me a reason to," Lily replied quietly. She wasn't sure he heard her as he ran to his friend. The two began talking animatedly as they hurried back to the castle. "Bye."

Shaking her head, Lily looked back over the Lake. It used to be one of her favorite places to come to and think. It was always one of the quieter places around Hogwarts. Quiet, but with just enough noise to keep her sane.

She stood there for a while longer until she noticed someone come stand next to her. Mary McDonald said nothing as she leaned her head on Lily's shoulder and breathed deeply.

"Alice is talking about getting another toad," Mary finally said. "We need an intervention."

Snorting Lily began laughing and she couldn't bring herself to stop as she and Mary slowly began to head back to the castle.

.*.*.*

After nearly two weeks, Lily almost forgot about the interaction she had with Potter that day by the Lake. The second interaction. Not the first. That was a lie. They were both still the center of attention to her. But, she couldn't let them consume her completely. Not when she had to be at the top of her game in her classes and not slack off as a Prefect. Not when the possibility of becoming Head Girl was so close and so possible.

Lily almost forgot about it though. Almost forgot about the nickname game that Potter seemed to be playing.

Almost.

"If it isn't the Tempestuous Redhead herself." Sirius Black called cheerfully across the Common Room late one evening. Lily, upon returning from a particularly terrible night of rounds, only wanted to go up to bed and be dead to the world for the rest of her life. Black wasn't helping matters.

Under different circumstances she might have smiled. But the way Black lounged in his chair twirling his wand nonchalantly, Lily had no qualms about setting him straight with a bat-boogey hex.

"Padfoot," Potter stage whispered. He sat cross-legged on the floor by the coffee table and could see the murderous expression on Lily's face. Genuinely concerned for his friend's safety, he tried to smack Sirius. But, the other young man seemed unconcerned with the looming threat.

The other Marauders seemed at an impasse, be worried or be amused? The general consensus was amused as Pettigrew's head snapped between Lily and Sirius and terribly hidden smile on his lips. Lupin smirked resting an elbow on the back of the couch, his eyes gleamed with approval in Lily's direction.

"Care to repeat that Black?" Lily finally asked slowly walking fulling into the Common Room. Black didn't baulk or shift as Lily glared at him. If anything, he was much more confident. _This is why he and Potter are friends,_ Lily realized suddenly.

"The Tempestuous Redhead," Black shrugged. His shaggy hair fell across his face casting shadows sharply against his skin. He was actually decently fit. Lily realized she would need to concede in her argument with Marlene over the more attractive boys of Gryffindor.

"Hmm," Lily raised an eyebrow. "I was going to give you an opportunity to spare your life."

Sirius propped his feet up on the table, giving more access for James to slap him. Shaking off his mate, Sirius' grin broadened. "C'mon, Evans, it's a good nickname. I guarantee you if you have people call you that, those third years will give you less flak."

"And I can guarantee you that if _you_ continue calling me that, I will murder you," Lily responded. She held his gaze for a moment before looking between the other Marauders. Pettigrew was giddily bouncing in his seat, Lupin now blatantly smiled as he shook with silent laughter. Potter too seemed to be laughing, but was doing his best to control it. Though, his eyes never left Lily.

"But you could be a pirate with that name," Peter suddenly burst out. A look of pure terror came across his face, but the damage was done.

" _What?_ " Absolutely flabbergasted at what the blond boy had said, Lily stared at him.

Black, Lupin, and Potter couldn't fight it anymore and they began laughing outright now. Potter fell back on his elbows, the light of the fire falling on his features and Lily could see dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"Y-you could be a pirate," Peter whispered horrified that he was still allowing his traitorous longue to speak.

This sent the boys into another fit of giggles that Lily couldn't seem to understand. Maybe if she weren't so tired, if they weren't all such insufferable gits, she would be laughing with them.

"I-I don't want to be a pirate Peter," Lily finally said. She closed her eyes as there was even more giggling and hisses to _"shut-up ya fool"_ and _"she really will kill us."_ Lily opened her eyes to see Peter had slunk down into the couch so only his eyes and the tip of his forehead peeked over the back. Potter sat up wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I'm just going to go to bed. When I get up in the morning, I will not be the Tempestuous Redhead, nor will I be a pirate."

"Agreed," Peter squeaked as his eyes disappeared into the couch.

"G'night Evans!" Black called as Lily stomped up to the girl's dormitory's.

"Sorry!" Potter called not long after.

Lily spent the rest of that evening falling over in fits of giggles as she recounted the encounter with her friends.

.*.*.*

"Lilykins!" It was James who dared to try the naming game again. Nearly a month after the pirate incident Lily had taken hope that it would be just the two times. Hoped in the relative sense. She would only admit to herself, that yes, it was amusing to see what the boys could come up with as nicknames. And if she was being honest with herself, it nice to have the interaction. Despite how ridiculous it always seemed to be.

This time, Lily and Marlene were headed down to Hogsmead, after Marlene had finally settled on a scarf to wear with her outfit. Apparently the first five scarf attempts made Marlene look like she had five chins. Something Lily didn't see, but there was no persuading Marlene otherwise. James and Remus walked, a bit to quickly about the halls. Stuffing a spare bit of parchment in his pocket Remus waved kindly at the two witches.

"I think I would prefer to be a pirate," Lily responded mildly as she carefully observed the two boys. They were trying too hard to appear innocent for Lily's liking.

"I'll be sure to let Peter know," James with a wink as they continued.

"We should probably get out of the castle as soon as possible," Lily decided. There was the distinctive sound of running footsteps and she was convinced that Potter and Lupin were the source.

"Probably," Marlene agreed. "Although, the pixie invasion of Halloween was rather enjoyable."

Lily rolled her eyes as Marlene bumped into her with a hip.

.*.*.*

The chill of the dungeons made Lily wish she'd worn a scarf that morning. Even for late November, it was cold. Pulling her robes tighter around her, Lily hurried from Professor Slughorns office. After an incident with a few fourth years the previous night, Lily hadn't been able to finish an assigned essay, but gratefully, Slughorn now extended the due date for her. Even if it was just one extra day, it still relieved the pressure that had been building in Lily's chest throughout the week.

Mary had offered to stay back with her, but Lily declined. They had a free period now, and Mary needed to get caught up on her Charms work. A fact the brunette firmly denied, but Lily had seen the small look of relief in her eyes. That and Mary had begun talking in her sleep. It was bad enough that Alice wasn't a good sleeper, having two in the dorm who would talk or walk unconsciously could only end in disaster.

Lily smirked at the thought. She wondered if there would be a way to get Mary to admit anything in particular in her sleep.

Someone shouted along the way ahead, Lily almost thought it could be Mary coming back, but the voice was too deep. Frowning, Lily glanced over her shoulder, but it didn't seem Slughorn was emerging from his office, and she knew he had no other classes that afternoon.

"C'mon Rooky," the voice continued. Lily felt her stomach sink, Avery. Not that she should be afraid of him. Or Rookwood.

"Relax," Avery responded as he rounded the corner of the corridor.

To her chagrin, Lily's breath caught and she automatically felt her muscles constrict, forcing her body to become smaller. This was ridiculous, there was no reason to be scared of these two idiots. Even if they did have at least seventy pounds on her.

Their voices stilled as they caught sight of her, and the only sound in the dungeons was shuffling feet and swishing robes.

"Well look who it is," Rookwood mused. They were too far down the hall to actually do anything, but the way the torches unevenly lit the way and the small diameter of the hall made them feel closer.

"The Gryffindor who thinks she can defend someone's honor." Avery's low voice seemed to slide across the old stone of the dungeons to Lily. Straightening, she did her best to look neutral to their goads.

"Especially when she's a mudblood after all," Rookwood added tsking slowly.

"Something I can help you _boys_ with?" Lily asked as they drew nearer. They couldn't be stupid enough to actually try anything. Were they? Slughorn's office wasn't too far down, he would hear if anything escalated. But it wouldn't. There was nothing Lily needed to be worried about.

"Why would anyone want to be defended by a _mudblood_?" Ignoring Lily, the two Slytherin's continued their conversation, drawing closer.

No one would blame her if she cast a sticking charm to keep them in place if she ran, would they? But she wasn't going to run because there was nothing to run from. It was just like Severus said, Avery especially talked a lot, he never actually did anything. Rookwood, Severus never said anything about him.

 _So now you're trusting_ his _word again?_ Lily thought to herself. She pursed her lips as she neared the boys. Neither moved aside to let her pass, if anything they seemed to be moving toward her like a net. A net of stupid and stupider. She needed to stop listening to Alice and her "insults."

"If you don't have a purpose in the dungeons, I can give you detentions," Lily said, rather proud of the firm authority in her voice.

"Meeting with our head of house, mudblood," Rookwood said. He was the taller of the two, long limbs that were too spindly, his blonde hair too stringy, lips too thin. A slow smile crossed his features. "We could ask you the same question."

"Besides," Avery added. He had attractive features, with dark eyes and splashes of freckles beneath his eyes. "It's a free period."

Before Lily could say anything Rookwood smoothly continued. "We are _free_ to do what we want. A mudblood like you however, you shouldn't even be in Hogwarts."

"Interesting," Lily deadpanned. "I'll be sure to tell that to Dumbledore when I see him next: Blood status is more important than talent. I'm sure he'll agree."

Rookwood took a step closer to Lily, forcing her to lean against the wall. "Finally, the mudblood understands."

"About time," Avery scoffed. "Maybe she'll see now this can't be stopped. That there's no place for dirty blood here."

"So, you see," Rookwood took liberty to make another slur, one that tempted Lily to curse his tongue off. "You see, your time's limited."

Swallowing stiffly, Lily kept her gaze locked with Rookwood. "I'll keep that under advisement."

"We'll see that you do," Rookwood's hot breath on Lily's cheek made her long for the chill she'd felt earlier.

And just as suddenly as the boys chose to stop and target her, they were gone. After a moment, Lily heard Slughorn's booming welcome to the two boys and a door slam shut. Closing her eyes, Lily felt tears prick and begin to form.

"Bloody fool," she whispered bracing herself on the wall. Coving her face, Lily took several deep breaths. She was fine. It was fine. They didn't actually do anything, just like she'd originally thought. Even if their words still echoed in her mind.

The chill returned, a welcome change in the atmosphere. Tucking her hair over her shoulder, Lily straightened and ran. Stumbling into the main hall of the castle, she was grateful to see that it wasn't busy. In fact, there wasn't another soul in sight.

Sighing in relief, Lily straightened her clothes, glancing at her watch. She had about a half hour until Ancient Runes; a delightfully difficult class that would require her full attention.

"Everything alright, Evans?" Squawking in surprise, Lily glanced around to see James Potter emerging from a hall that Lily was sure led to the kitchens.

"Fine," Lily said, though she knew her voice was an octave too high and she could feel her own eyes bugging out of her head. She usually wasn't this horrid of a liar.

James, unconvinced, nodded. "You sure—?"

"Yes!" snapped the redhead. The word settled between them heavily and Lily instantly regretted losing her temper, but James didn't seem hurt or offended. Instead, he merely watched her; lips pursed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I am utterly convinced," he said dropping his hands to stuff in his pockets. They stood in silence like that for several moments longer. Lily began to feel increasingly uncomfortable while James seemed more and more at ease.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," Lily finally said and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

James merely shrugged. "Thanks, but that's not why I stuck around."

Quirking an eyebrow, Lily watched as he lazily sauntered over to her. "What did you want Potter?"

"Just making sure," he paused and leaned against the wall. His glasses gleamed in the light making it hard to read what was going through his head. "Just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," Lily said with a little more authority than she'd had previously. But, she was distinctly aware that his eyes flashed to the dungeons like hers had and one of his hands dove into his pocket where she was sure she heard the crinkle of parchment. "I would ask if _you_ are alright Potter."

James snorted, shaking his head. "Please Evans. I'm more than alright."

"Sweet Merlin." While it was classic Potter and she really didn't want to egg him on, Lily couldn't help but chuckled.

"The Slytherins've got me on edge," he admitted, satisfied that he had gotten her to laugh, albeit just a chuckle. "You heard what happened to that Ravenclaw, didn't you?"

"No one actually knows it was a Slytherin that did it," Lily responded automatically. Pausing, Snape's face flashed across her mind. There was a time she would have thought him incapable of something like this, but now she wasn't so sure. "I, well, I just don't think it fair we immediately assume them to be the root of it."

"Even if they are?" James leaned forward and Lily could see the genuine interest on his face.

"What if someone just as well chose to put the blame on a Gryffindor?" She asked. "What would you say?"

Contemplating what she said, James made a "harrumph" before shrugging. "What if it was a Slytherin known to be a bully while the Gryffindor wasn't at fault in anyway?"

"Everything's black and white to you, isn't it?" Lily asked. Maybe it was her "mudblood" status that gave her a different perspective than most wizards, but Lily honestly didn't believe in those stereotypes that her friends and so many other Gryffindor's put on not only Slytherin's but the other houses too. Unfortunately, the stereotypes associated with Slytherin's were often correct.

"Course not," James suddenly looked very uncomfortable, but Lily didn't give him the chance to try and claw his way out of the hole he dug.

"I mean, you Potter, are a pureblood, you and Black." Lily looked at him inquisitively, it was the longest she'd ever really considered him. Well, that was a lie, but she only admitted that when she was too tired to really know what she was thinking. "Purebloods who say you're different than the others. That you don't like what they do, but you don't act like it. You're so staunchly against them that you refuse to see anything but evil."

James was silent watching her with interest. She knew she had not reason to be self-conscious, but Lily realized what she said and felt a brief spurt of fear that she had crossed some line that she shouldn't've.

"That's interesting," James said slowly, he still looked as though he were pondering her words, but he didn't seem angry or amused by her soap box declaration.

"I mean, I'm just…If I'm a mudblood—oh please, everyone says it anyways—," Lily stumbled over her words too quick, even with Potter protesting her use of the vulgar slur. But, she realized as she said it, she didn't want to be ashamed of it. She didn't want to let it control her with fear like Rookwood's pervasive and intrusive glare. "It just. It shouldn't matter. None of it should."

"You're right Evans," James said when she, much to her own gratitude, finally stopped rambling. They were close enough that she could have touched him, even at this distance she could still feel his body heat. It created a strange energy in the hall, one that she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "Not about it being alright to call yourself a-a, _that_ , but it shouldn't matter."

"And pureblood theology?" she asked. For some reason she felt apprehensive about his response. She really wasn't sure how other purebloods felt about her or elitists. Marlene and Alice never gave her any grief or treated her different.

"Sirius and I don't agree with those things," he responded immediately. James bit his lip regarding her carefully. "Evans, there are things that are inherently black. They are things that shouldn't even be an option to agree with. So, yeah. I'll fight against it as much as I can, in as much opposition I can that no one will doubt what I believe. Which is why you shouldn't say you have dirty blood, why no one should say that. If you have dirty blood, that I do to. The entire school does. You're the smartest witch here, Evans."

Lily blinked, several times. Did he really believe all that? Sure, he said it, but it was Potter. He was a flamboyant person in general. But, she decided, with the way he flushed and shuffled a bit on his feet, Lily decided he was telling the truth, he for once had really been honest with her. And suddenly her chest swelled with gratitude for that silly boy.

Raking a hand through his hair, James shoved off the wall he'd been leaning on. "Well, Evans, once again, thank-you for not hexing me."

"Thank-you for not giving me a reason to," she replied and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. His impish grin and sparkling eyes only made her smile more.

With a wink, James made for the stairs, Lily was quite certain she could hear Sirius bellowing at the top of his lungs for his friend.

"You know Potter, you could just call me Lily," she burst out as she walked to the base of stairs. Her cheeks flushed immediately as she said it. Sweet Merlin her face was probably the same color as her hair. Crap. Despite that fact, she did her best to meet his gaze as boldly as she could.

Surprise burst across his feature, but only for a moment before his grin returned. "Then do one thing for me in return Red."

Lily quirked an eyebrow. If he dared ask her out she would deliver that kick she'd thought of since third year. "Oh?"

"You could," he stepped up the three steps separating with such quick grace that Lily didn't have time to stumble back or flinch. James was too close to her now. So close, she realized, that she could smell his cologne and feel the heat radiating off his body. Or was it her own body heat? There was a blush already stretching across her cheeks despite how hard she did to fight it. "You could call me James."

And with that, he bounded back up the steps towards Sirius' magnified voice (with a bit of McGonagall mingled there as well).

It was only after he'd disappeared up a few more flights that Lily released the breath she had been holding. Running a hand through her hair, Lily watched the way James went and felt a slow smile slip over her lips.

"Alright James," she whispered.

.*.*.

a/n: Friggin-a. That took forever to write. This definitely took a different turn than I intended at the end, more serious and a little gloomy, I meant for it to be really light hearted.

Thanks for the support guys! As always if there is a canon scene you would like to see let me know, or an au prompt you are dying to read, let me know!

.mw.


End file.
